maid chara
by nekon-chan
Summary: Amu has a secret and ikuto has his suspicions. Will ikuto find out about it if he does what will happen and what will he do. If you like amuto and maid sama you will def. like this. This is my first story. and no it is not a cross over only a story base used in an other anime, maid sama put into an other anime, shugo chara ! no lemons!
1. Meet, Amu Hinamori

**Maid chara**

**Chapter1:**

**Meet, Amu Hinamori**

"You over there!" a guy shouted at me in the busy street. I looked around thinking he was talking to someone else.

"Me?" I pointed to myself with a sheepish look.

"Yeah! You! Come here!" he shouted again. I made my way towards him. Yup, I know Stupid mistake. When I finally made it there he took a hold of my arm, firmly. I looked at him with a shocked look. "Let's go somewhere more… private shall we." He whispered in my ears.

"Sure. Why not? I'm sure you don't want your ass kicked here in the middle of this busy street." I smirked.

"You have such an attitude for a pretty girl like you." His hold on my arm getting stronger. I gave him a glare.

"I would let go if I were you. Trust me!" I shouted my glare getting stronger. Then he pulled on my arm, I won't lie, it hurt like hell! "Don't say I didn't warn you." I took a hold of his hand that was holding on to mine, then flung him up in the air and jumped up then kicked him in the gut while in the air. (A/N I know I sound so movie-ish. Hahah) the guy lay there in the street while whimpering. Everyone was staring at me.

"What? I warned him." I shrugged and waked away.

**~Home~**

"I'm home!" I shouted

"Welcome home Amu-sama." A maid greeted Amu. "Looking lovely as ever."

"Haha." I giggled. "Thank you, Su. Your beautiful golden hair and green eyes, you look marvellous. Better than I could ever look like."

"No way! Your pink hair, your golden orbs and your sense of style." We made our way to my room. Su might be my maid but we have a relationship of friends. Oh, and two more thinks, you're fighting skills and kindness even though you don't show it because of you being your school's president and wokking in that ca-

"Shhhhhhhhh! We don't anyone hearing about my secret job now do we." I opened the door to my room. My room isn't too grand it's like a normal teenage girl's room.

**~profile~**

**Name: Amu Hinamori**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: September 24th**

**Blood type: O**

**Height: 5ft 5in**

**Weight: 49kg**

**Star sing: Libra**

**Hobbies: arts and sports (secretly good at cooking)**

**Crush: not interested in boys!**

**Hates: boys!**

**Likes: drawing, cooking, getting active and kicking butts! (Secretly cooking)**

**Job(s): secret**

**Appearance: neck length Pink hair and golden honey eyes.**

**~X~**

"Sorry, Amu-sama." Su giggled.

"Cut the crap. No Amu-sama in this room got it, it's only Amu. Do you want me to spell it out for you. A-M-U." Amu demanded.

"Yes, Amu-sama." Su giggled.

"arrrrrrrgg! Get out!" Amu shouted.

Amu normally didn't act like this but she's been stressed out latley because of her work.

"Bye, I have work to do. See you tomorrow." Su exited the room. When Su went out went out Amu threw herself on her bed and hugged her pillow.

"Another exhausting day." Amu singed and without realizing it fell she asleep.

* * *

Well, i dont own anything!

hope you likey i will update soon but my school year has been giving me stess so plz dont expect it to be a quick updtae.

word: 589


	2. Meet, perverted space alien cosplay neko

**Maid Chara**

**Chapter 2:**

**Meet, perverted space alien cosplay neko!**

"You're a pretty kitty…" A teenager with a mischievous smirk on his face said. A beautiful girl with blonde hair and pink eyes was standing next to him.

"Th-thank you." She studdered.

"But… you aren't my type so… see ya." He turned around and shook his hand in the air.

"I can change for, you I'll do anything… I promise!" the girl shouted out behind him. The boy turned around, he still had that smirk on his face.

"I like skinny, Sexy, hot, rich, different, secretive, interesting girls that are good in be-

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Amu made her way to the boy. "How many times am I to tell you not to be so harsh on rejections? Look at her. Oh, you poor thing." Amu reached in to her pocket and gave the girl a hanky. "I'll take you to the bathroom."

"I'll come too. I can help out." Ikuto volunteered. Then he reached out and held the weeping girls hand.

"The only thing you can help out with is staying out of the way and apologizeing got it." Amu sent Ikuto a death glare. Ikuto took his hand away from the girls' hand.

"Oh, ummm what's your name?" amu spoke gently to the crying girl.

"Miu. Thank you for the comfort. Miss. President." Miu sniffed.

"No problem. Hey, I think you should head to class now; the bell can ring any minute now. See you around. Amu waved her goodbye.

**x~x~x**

"So… this is the famous pres. She's interesting." He chuckled. "What's this? A saviour from the princess?" Ikuto held on to the hanky that was left behind by Miu. "That girl might have dropped it when held her hand."

"Don't kid me!" boomed a annoyed voice in the hall ways.

"Ah, Kukai. How have you been doing." Ikuto turned around to face my best friend.

"Fine. You know we met like, one hour ago."

"By the way, what do you mean by 'don't kid me.'"

"Don't try to be so innocent. I was here all this time, you only grabbed the girls hand for that hanky. I know you very well; we have been friends since we were born. I know everything about you... you're interested in her, aren't you?"

Ikuto smirked. "I think she might be hiding something... I can tell by looking at her."

"Good luck with that. She's a hard one to crack and It's none of your business."

"Hey, Kukai can I borrow your girlfriend?"

"What? Hell no!"

"No I didn't mean that way! Hahaha. I meant she is Prez's Best friend, right?"

"You're a sick man. She won't help you in anyway, she isn't the type to betray her friends."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Ask her not me and do it yourself. Could you do it yourself? She can be really scary when she's mad."

"Haha. 'Kay then. Bye." Ikuto turned and ran to find kukai's girlfriend.

"Whatever I have soccer practice anyway."

**~profile~**

**Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: December 1st**

**Blood type: AB**

**Height: 5ft 11in**

**Weight: 64 kg**

**Star sing: Sagittarius**

**Hobbies: music**

**Crush: secret**

**Hates: sulty fan girls that run after him non-stop**

**Likes: playing his violin (secret)**

**Job(s): too rich to care**

**Appearance: Neck length messy midnight blue hair and indigo eyes.**

**~X~**

Ikuto ran until he found her outside under a tree. "Saaya!" Ikuto shouted.

* * *

me: dun dun dunnaaaaaaa!

Kukai: ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! I'm dating Saaya

Saaya: See we were meant to be, kukai-koi. Even nekon-chan says that.

Me: not telling and you never know what the twist is in my stories. you know he might be calling saaya to ask her where utau is...

Kukai: Kutau. *.*

me: you might have noticed that I wrote the chapters in a diffrent way that is because i want my readers to decide (sp?) i don't own shugo chara or maid sama!R&R!

* * *

words: 692


	3. The real slut and the real player

**Maid chara**

**Chapter 3:**

**The real ****slut and the real player.**

Ikuto: Saaya!

Saaya: I-ikuto

Ikuto looked at Saaya and was disgusted by the sight in front of him.

Ikuto: What the hell are you doing?

Saaya had bruises on her lips like she was in the middle of a heavy.. heavy make our session! She had hickies on her neck. Her shirt was undone and her pink bra was clearly visible!

Ikuto: What the fuck do you think you're doing!

Saaya: Th-this is Tadase… he, he was trying to rape me!

Saaya was a good actor, she was rich too but no one can trick Ikuto not even those innocent fake tears Saaya was crying. Tadase's hand was somewhere were it should have not bee, Saaya wasn't complaining though. A big give away would be that and the moans.

Ikuto: Stop lying and come with me.

Ikuto was starting to cool down. (A/N: Haha! He's too hot to ever cool down! :D)

Saaya: I'm not li-

That got him going again.

Ikuto: I wonder what Kukai will do with you?

Ikuto was mad but was keeping his cool by smirking.

Saaya: Okay you got me. Don't tell Kukai. I love him…

Ikuto: Yeah and that's why you're doing this. You only want him for popularity!

Saaya: Tadase I'll call you later. Please leave.

Saaya kissed Tadase and he left. She was straightening herself up now.

Saaya: Okay, then I have no other choice.

Saaya's point of view

Saaya: I'll just have to seduce him. That's the only way plus if I can get him in my grasps then I'll have the most popular boy in school to be my boyfriend. How wouldn't want to be my boyfriend I'm have the best sex skills ever.

End of point of view

Saaya: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Ikuto you wrecked my lunch I guess I'll skip right to dessert then.

Saaya reaches up to hold Ikuto's arm but was stopped by…

Kukai: (LOL! This gives out the suspense. :3) SAAYA!

Saaya: K-kukai!

Ikuto: I'll be leaving now…

This was a very awkward situation indeed.

Saaya: I thought you had soccer practice. (A/N: please refer to the last chapter)

Kukai: I did but it got cancelled. how could you do that. It's over.

Saaya: He was trying to rape me I swe-

Kukai: Shut up… I saw it all and today was the last straw. You were a wannabe slut all this time but I loved you. Eventhough people told me about you being a slut i Thought you loved me and you had changed I loved you and ignored even my best friend. Today I saw it with my eyes and you even tried to seduce my best friend. He might look like a playboy but he is straight so stay away from me and all my friends.

Saaya: K-kukai! Dont' leave I love you!

Too late, It`s over...

**~x~**

**~profile~**

**Name: kukai **

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: August 17th**

**Blood type: A**

**Height: 5ft 5in**

**Weight: 52 kg**

**Star sing: Leo**

**Hobbies: Sports**

**Girfriend: Just broke up!**

**Hates: Sluts**

**Likes: sports**

**Job(s): doesn't have one**

**Appearance: Brown hair that go every which way and green jade eyes and tanned skin**

**~X~**

Somewhere far away (lol at the school gates.)

Person: (A/N I ain't givin' out the suspense this time! LOL)So this is the so called rich academy Amu always talks about at work. He-he. I can't wait to see you.

* * *

Me: sorry guys i know i suck but i had alot of work and it only been a few weeks of school sorry!

Ikuto: its okay..

Amu: no it's not.

Ikuto: -smirks-

Amu: w-what?

Kukai: neko-chan doesn't own anything thank you.

Me: can ya guess who the peson is at the end. LOL! so obvious.

Everyone: Bye-Bye

* * *

word: 636

i dont own any thing!


	4. Secret revealed?

**Maid Chara**

**Chapter 4:**

**Secret revealed?**

Amu: welcome home, master!

Amu smiled and looked up and just for a second I got this irritated look on my face. I've worked here long enough to hide my emotions. It was _him._

Amu: please take a seat.

She smiled and obviously it was a fake smile even though it didn`t look like it. After working in Latte Chara for so long she was used to it. Yes, the great Amu Hinamori, who is a part of an extremely rich family, works at a maid cafe. (1)

Amu: Here is the menu, master. What would you like?

"Master" (2): How about that famous omelet of yours.

Amu: Sure thing, master!

Now let`s talk about this "Master", okay? I. Hate. Him. He's a total pervert! He comes around just to see me. I know this nice and all but this guy drops stuff in order to see my... well, just let me explain when he drops something, let's say a fork, I have to bend down and pick it up leaving a totally clear gate way up there. You know what I mean by up there, right?

Since he wants this omelet and he's my loved customer for so long I'll make it special.

Amu: Yaya he's here again…

Yaya? Who's Yaya? Well, she's our boss, the pretties and the nicest boss ever. She might be a bit energetic… scratch that a bit _TOO _energetic.

~profile~

Name: Yaya Yuki

Age: 22

Birthday: April 5th

Blood type: A

Height: 4ft 9in

Weight: 39 kg

Star sing: Aries

Hobbies: candy and of course her cafe

Crush: married!

Hates: mean people and perverts

Likes: her job

Job(s): she's the boss of the cafe

Appearance: orange-brownish hair that she puts in a braid and has a red ribbon to tie it up. Brownish- orange eyes.

~X~

Yaya: I`m sorry, Amu but you will have to deal with him.

Amu: I know… it`s not like I`m complaining.

Amu crossed her arm and walked into the kitchen. Did anyone ever tell you that Amu is very stubborn, whether she admits it or not, she is.

Yaya: Amu…

Yaya smiled and went to the cashier. She isn't the type of boss that likes to sit around and make her worker work their buts of. Sometimes she would serve and sometimes she would be at the cashier. At Latte Chara to keep the customers entertained there cosplay days, Yaya sews all the cosplay dresses. Amu drops in and helps her at her house and invites Su along.

~profile~

Name: Su

Age: 20

Birthday: February 16

Blood type: O

Height: 4ft 7in

Weight: 40 kg

Star sign: Aquarius

Hobbies: Cooking and cleaning

Crush: unknown

Hates: mess

Likes: cleaning and cooking

Job(s): Maid at the Hinamori residence

Appearance: Greenish- blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

~X~

Amu walked out of the kitchen and brought her 'special' rice omelette and put a whole jug of water on the table along with a million glasses and spread them across on the table and started to fill them up.

"Master": if you don't mind, can you please tell me why you bought all this stuff here.

Amu smiles a very devilish smile.

Amu: Enjoy, oh! Wait, before you eat it i would love to know your name. You have been our customer for so long.

"Master": Kito. I'm going to dog in now.

Amu: Go ahead.

kito picked up a fork with his left hand and a knife with his right.

kito: AGGGGHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! WATER! WATER! I NEED WATER.

SNAP!

Amu took a picture of Kito.

Amu: What a masterpiece this will go on the wall of unforgettable customers, for sure.

The picture was completely hilarious. A picture of a boy with black hair on fire, completely spazzing out while a huge stream of tears falling from his. (3)

Kaito ran out of the cafe, probably to never come back.

Amu: HAHA HAHA!

Amu wasn't the only one laughing hysterically all of the other maids and customers were as well exept for one: Utau. Even though Utau loves a good prank and the reward of laughter afterwards she didnt like the customers to be treated like that.

Utau: AMU!

~profile~

Name: Utau Hoshina

Age: 17

Birthday: November 9th

Blood type: B

Height: 5ft 2in

Weight: 49 kg

Star sign: Scorpio

Hobbies: singing

Crush: unknown

Hates:

Likes: competition and singing.

Job(s): Maid and singer

Appearance: Greenish- blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

~X~

Amu: Utau... I'm sorry I'll go after him.  
Utau: Move it!

As much as she hated to do that she knew she had to go after him. After running around in the streets for a while she saw Kito in the distance.

Amu: Kito, wait up.

She made a run for it and then Bam! It was him. Oh crap! she was we wearing her maid outfit. SHe just died of a heart attack.

* * *

sorry it took so long.

i dont own anything!

okay im so sorry gys im in a total hurry so i can't explain much.

my computer broke down and im at the library... my teachers just love giving a lot of homework and a tun of projects i'm soooooo sorry!

1:

a maid cafe is like a normal cafe exept it has maid and mot waiters and waitresses.

2:

i put these: "" on master because amu would rather go to hell for days and die of thirst and...whatever else than call him that and we dont know his name yet but soon will.

3:

i will draw a pic of this and put it on my deviantart.

and again sorry!

word: 1,000

im finally in the thousands i wanted to take it slow and move into the thousand and than go higher chapter by chapter and look a perfect 1,000!

and oh, yeah

bwwaaaaahhhahaha

cliffhanger!


	5. Secrets revealed!

_**I dont own shugo chara or maid sama! all right be long to peach-pit and who ever owns maid chara!**_

* * *

**Maid Chara**

**Chapter 5: Secrets revealed! **

Amu was so screwed! She couldn't believe she could be stupid enough to run after a pervert and get caught by the most popular person at school! Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What was she supposed to do now? She could already imagine all the girls, which looked up to her, looking down in shame and all the guys snickering and laughing at her. Ikuto would be in the middle of it all acting like the king and smirking at her showing that he had won.

How could the confident and powerful president Amu be a maid? Her whole reputation was down the drain for sure. Her parents were probably going to find out about it too… yep, she was totally screwed.

She couldn't do anything but get prepared of what was coming up next.

"Amu, Get your ass out here!" How dare Utau talk to her like that after what happened because of her!

"Coming…" Maybe it was something important and she couldn't say in the back for too long she had been there for hours. Only Utau and Amu were at the café now, it was nearly time to close up. Yaya had gone home to work on the costumes for tomorrow.

"Amu hurry up it's not good to keep your boyfriend waiting!" What the heck was Utau going on about?

"Utau, would you please just shut-" it was Ikuto! What did he want now?

"Amu, where did you get such a hottie from?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Amu looked at Ikuto. "What do you want?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see that, if you were that cute girl in the maid outfit screaming." Who could someone look so relaxed while saying something like that?

"We need to talk. Utau, I'll be back soon." Amu didn't even give him time to respond she just dragged him out aiming to take him to the park. It was safe and private there at night.

"Are you just going to stand there or say something?" Amu couldn't say anything because she had nothing to say she just pulled him out of the café without thinking. "Why are you an employee at that café?"

"It's suffocating at home… I just want to stay away." There was a long pause. "I have to support my family. I know what you're thinking 'this girl is so rich her grandchildren could live an awfully amazing life from that money' I don't know how to put this… I guess I'll start from the beginning.

"When I was in my first year of middle school, I think I was about 10, I found out I was adopted. I overheard my adoptive parents talk about it. I wanted to know about my real parents so I did come swooping around, I found out they were alive well at least my mother and sister were. When I got to my real home I couldn't believe how poor my real family was.

"I talked to my family and somehow I was able to convince them that I was a part of their family. I found out that my dad had given me to the Hinamori family after I was born because Mrs. Hinamori can't give birth. He basically sold me and ran away with the money and left my mother and my sister behind along with the dept. he had on him.

"He gave me away when I was nearly 9 months and told my mother that I had died. He also didn't know my mother became pregnant again. I'm trying to payback the dept. that my father left on my mother and support my family at the same time." Ikuto was speechless, how could he say anything? "I don't even know why I'm telling you this… and you're a guy on top of everything."

"Why are you so against us male? What did we ever do to you?"

"Can't you see all the men are the same… undependable, stupid, selfish and, completely greedy? If you want to blame someone about my hatred then go blame my… I can't even call him that. I hate them."

"Amu you don't hate them do you? You just feel insecure. Am I, right?"

"I'm going back to the café…"

"Let me walk you back to the café."

"No, it's okay…"

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Amu's phone started to ring; she fished out her cell from her pocket and saw that she had received a text from Utau.

'_I closed up the café. So you can go home with_

_ur bf. Don't go 2 far! XD'_

'_What the heck was Utau thinking?' thought Amu. She put her cell back in her pocket. _

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

'_What the heck, Utau!' Ikuto looked at Amu she had a very annoyed look on her face. The Amu took out her cell and started reading the text. _

'_kiddin ask him to take u to ur ma's house its dark_

_out u Cant go 2 tht area alone nite remember wht_

_Happened tht nite… ill ask him if he dropped_

_Ya or not u no im transferring to ur skl!'_

Great! Just great! The last thing Amu wanted was to face her…

"Ikuto you can't walk me to the café because I'm not going there I'm going to my mother's house… not the Hinamori residence."

Ikuto smiled. "What's the address of your mother's house?"

Amu walked in front of him and told him the address. "Do you know where that is?"

"In a matter of fact I do."

Ikuto walked up to Amu and then passed her. Amu looked at Ikuto in shock and started walking faster surpassing Ikuto then Ikuto did the same. Amu started to run and soon she was at her house and Ikuto was nowhere to be seen she had her head down the whole time so maybe he had walked past her? Where did he go? She looked around and then she was face to face with him.

'_He's too close…'_ Amu thought. Ikuto leaned in and then laughed.

"You have the cutest face ever, especially when you're blushing!"

"Ikuto, you Idiot!"

"Sorry… but-

"Amu, you're here and you brought a friend with you what a surprise!"

Ikuto looked at Amu's mother she had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail… the only feature she shares with her mother was probably the eyes. She looked young but she looked really tired

"Yeah… he was just leaving." Amu responded.

"Oh, my. It's a boy come in the light I can't see you properly." Just as she said that the lamp that stood there flickered on and off and finally turned off. "Well, nothing I can do now… why don't you come inside?"

I would but I have to leave for something. Nice meeting you and hopefully we will meet again. Bye for now. Ikuto looked towards Amu one last time and left.

"Bye, Ikuto and… thanks for…" She drifted off.

"Thanks for what exactly, Amu?"

"Thanks for dropping me of at my house!" She said so fast Ikuto could barely make out the words.

"Your very welcome, Amu."

"See you at school tomorrow."

"If you don't want me to leave, just say so and I'll stay. Am-u."

Amu blushed. "Stop saying my name! Good night!"

"Good night, prez."

Amu blushed an even darker shade of red and slammed the door shut. Ikuto just chuckled and walked away wishing he had seen her blush again not knowing she had though because of obvious reasons.

Amu ran up to her room tuned on the light while wishing Ikuto was still there and looked out the window And she way nothing… except for the pitch black street.

Thump!

The light flickered back on and Ikuto was standing there underneath it! Amu looked at him and then Ikuto said something that she couldn't figure out and then he walked away.

* * *

Im sorry guys late update and this chapter is crapy im not sure if i like or the story is moving to fast but i dunno. R&R please and thank you. Tell me how i did and how i can improve!

Words: 1,422!

WOW

Any ways i wonder if you guys noticed but i have started to rite normally because i have to get better in languge that the whole reason im here! an mountingirl47! she is an amasint author she has a lot of amutoness so go read her stories too, they are way better that mine!


End file.
